Outlaw Woman
by inkdeep
Summary: Lexi Treager, Tig's sister, has been apart of the club off and on since she was born. She loves her boys deeply and she will do anything to protect them including calling them out on their crap. How will they handle Lexi's anger and how will she balance family and life outside of the club?
1. 1 Opening Scene

**Note from Amanda: Hello guys, guess what, here it is at long last: the revamped chapter one. Going to try and get chapter two and maybe three out today. I have pages and pages of notes. I lost everything saved on my computer so really this is the third time revamped. I think that makes it especially good. The premises of this chapter is still the same but it has been completely rewritten. The main character is now Alexia 'Lexi' Treager. NOT Tig's daughter but Tig's little sister. I will introduce more details explaining the age difference later. I don't want to just explain it point blank I want it to develop with the story. The main character is from Texas because that is where I am from and therefore I can give a more accurate character development that way. Also going to be explained further some in this chapter and more in later chapters. I hope that ya'll love it as much as I do and I want to thank you all for sticking around as long as you did. Also this is not what they call a song fiction though some chapters will be inspired by music and I will notate that for you in the Author's notes portion. There is a song referenced in this chapter but it was not the inspiration for the chapter it just kind of happened as a clever device to show and not tell information. So without further ado, draw curtain:**

Jax woke up with a groan to someone poking him rather viciously in his ribs. "Hey Ass Hat." Another vicious poke. Jax let out another long groan, cracking one eye open and peeking around his arm which was thrown over his face. "Hey Ass Hat, what are you doing in my house? I want my key back." Jax opened the other eye and took Lexi in all of her beautiful morning glory. "Hey princess," he grunted. Lexi rolled those big blue eyes before handing him an old chipped white Teller- Morrow coffee mug. "Get up, you can give me a ride to the shop." He nodded slightly in her direction before taking a long sip of the steaming brew. Lexi pulled her long golden locks into a high pony tail and started putting her goofy patterned socks onto her feet and then slipping them into a well-worn pair of cowboy boots. "Come on Jaxson I'll make you a bowl of Captain Crunch and you can explain to me why you are in my house!"

Jax followed her to the kitchen his eyes lingering on her round bottom. Her cut offs weren't Crow Eater short but her round bottom made even the most matronly shorts slightly naughty and the strands of denim caressing her soft tan thighs from where the jeans had been cut was kind of taunting him. "Tara and I had a fight I guess." She rolled her eyes at him, "and you came here? What kind of trouble are you trying to start?" It was no secret that Tara hated Lexi's guts. They'd been at each other's throats since day one when Lexi came to stay in Charming her Junior year- though not even they could pin point why. "Nah I just needed a place to crash." She shook her head taking a sip of her own tea, "What'd you do?" Jax shrugged, "came home drunk." Jax didn't really understand why that had made Tara so mad but by the way Lexi's eyebrow shot up she sure did. "Okay, explain it to me," he sighed taking a big bite of cereal.

She gave him one of her knowing smiles, "You should really listen to country music a little more often because honey they've written that song to death." Her Texas twang was undeniable. It was Jax's turn to give Lexi a look. She laughed a little too loudly and he winced. "Loretta Lynn said it best honey." He gave her a slightly dumb look, "Are you going to sing it for me?" Her smile widened and she popped up out of her chair running to the counter and fetching a wooden spoon, 'Well you thought I'd be waitin' up when you came home last night. You'd been out with all the boys and you ended up half tight. But liquor and love that just don't mix leave a bottle or me behind and don't come home a drinkin' with lovin' on your mind."

Her hips started to sway to the imaginary band, "No don't come home a drinkin' with loving on your mind." She sang to him. He tried to interrupt her then but she held a finger up stopping him and finished her quickened Capella version of the song in her sweet voice- a bit raspy in the morning, "Just stay out there on the town and see what you can find cause if you want that kind of love well you don't need none of mine." She leaned closer to his face looking him in the eyes, "So don't come home a drinkin' with lovin' on your mind. You never take me anywhere because you're always gone." She shook her finger at him, "Many a night I've laid awake and cried dear all alone and you come in a kissin' on me it happens every time. No don't come home a drink with loving on your mind."

He was doing his best to not look down the soft feminine blue sleeveless blouse she was wearing (though he knew she was wearing a soft pink bra that matched the shade of her perfectly curved lips) as he put his spoon down in his empty bowl and gave a soft chuckle and clap, "alright alright, maybe I need to listen to country music a little more often. So, what do you suggest?" "Well that's easy," she shrugged, "down that milk, rinse your bowl, and take me to the mother ship. Give her space today. Text her and tell her you're sorry and you'll be by to pick her up after church tonight. On your way there pick up some flowers. Do NOT take her to the club house- maybe that Italian restaurant on Second Street?" Lexi paused as she picked a pair of shades out of the drawer in the side table. As she chose a pair of purple floral vintage shades she'd found at a thrift store in Austin last time she'd been home, she couldn't repress the sigh that rose to her lips. It was so ironic. She was giving advice to Jax about a woman who hated her. Truth was she didn't hate Tara though. She hated the way Tara pulled him apart. Lexi didn't trust Tara then and still didn't trust her. They were too different. Tara was a fickle creature- one minute vowing to live and die for something and the next moving to Chicago to follow her 'true' passion. Tara was a creature of contradictions. Lexi was far simpler- in a very complicated way. "Oh," she threw over her shoulder at him as she gathered her bag, "I meant it, I want my key back." He let out a bark of laughter, "I don't have a key, I used the one under the pinecone." *Nifty little trick that I don't want everyone to know: google it.

Lexi was pressed up behind Jax as they pulled onto the Teller-Morrow lot. She rarely disregarded the helmet law but it was a short ride and she had longed to feel the warm Summer air in her hair and the sun on her shoulders which were starting to tan. She also rarely wore shorts. "Can't risk damaging this perfect skin," she'd say with a wink when anyone questioned her. If anyone took a closer look they'd see a long thin white scar curving over her left knee- a memento of her first boyfriend laying down his motorcycle one sunny day after a few too many beers down by the river. He'd survived but their relationship hadn't, as most first loves don't. Today though, she was digging the sunny California day vibe and was feeling especially care free as they pulled onto the lot. She was going to spend the day with Gemma, organizing that disaster zone of an office and then she was going to enjoy her Friday night with a bottle of Sangria.

She'd been so content to feel the sun on her face that she hadn't seen the angry bitch coming. Before she could even begin to throw her leg over and get off she felt someone grab her pony tail and pull her to the cement. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN!" shouted Tara. "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN HE'D END UP WITH YOU!" A loud smack sounded as Tara slapped Lexi across the left cheek letting out a stream of mumbo jumbo with words like 'slut' 'hooker' 'bitch' and 'cunt' thrown in. Jax must have been too stunned to act because he sat on his bike for a few minutes mouth opening and shutting like a catfish out of water.

Realizing that she wasn't getting any help Lexi let out a sigh as she jumped to her feet grabbing Tara by the elbow scolding her like the petulant child she was, "Tara he was drunk and you sent him packing. He broke into my house and I found him on the couch this morning. Stop acting like this, it's ridiculous." "YOU'RE ALWAYS THERE AREN'T YOU? ALWAYS JUST WAITING TO TAKE HIM! WAITING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ANY CHANCE YOU CAN GET!" "You're fucking crazy! I DON'T WANT HIM!" No one was looking at Jax so none of them saw the look of hurt and agitation that flittered across his face at Lexi's words. Tara's eyes got even bigger if possible and in a blind and stupefying rage she threw herself at Lexi her nails posed like talons. It happened so quick that neither of them actually saw it coming. Lexi gave into her survivor instincts (though in reality Tara wasn't much of a threat) and threw a shot to Tara's chin, then to the gut and then grabbing Tara by the back of the head brought her face down onto her knee. The snap of her Tara's nose breaking echoed in the yard as Tig Juice and Happy slid to a stop surrounding the girls.

Jax, finally participating in a conflict which was entirely of his creation, grabbed Lexi by the arm and tossed her away from Tara. "What the fuck! That was too much Lexi!" Lexi glared at Jax, her fury now aimed fully at him- the look on her face pure Treager. Tig Chibs and Happy skidded to a stop surrounding the girls just as Jax released Lexi's arm and Tig growled viciously at him. "Get your hands off my sister! What the fuck is going on? Lexi are you ok?" Tig gently took Lexi's face in his large hands examining her for damage as Chibs took stock of Tara's injuries. "Is she ok?" Jax sounded slightly hysterical as he held a bawling Tara in his arms, "She fucking broke Tara's nose and you want to know if she's ok?" "She fucking started it Jax: Control your pussy!" Shouted Tig as he scooped his sister up and carried her into the club house.


	2. 2 Fucking Furious

Note to my readers: Sorry for the delay. I have chronic kidney stones. I'm miserable. I have reread and edited this chapter a million times trying to balance information with action. I hope you like the results. I love reviews. Please tell me what you think.

Chapter 2 Fucking Furious.

Lexi pushed her way past the gawking crow eaters and a few of the guys who had emerged from the shop to see what was going on. Happy for once was not distracted by the sway of her hips but rather the way she limped slightly. He had been right there, right in the thick of things, and still found himself completely lost. What the hell had that been about? One thing was for certain: it was getting harder and harder to respect the VP's old lady. Tara had been becoming more and more volatile and she'd only been around for like a year. Things had been relatively peaceful for the Sons- how was she going to handle things when the shit really hit the fan?

Tara had been around back in the day and the girls had always bumped heads, but nothing like this. Mostly they'd just avoided each other like the plague. They might have had the occasional screaming fit, but nothing this violent. Happy remembered the first time he really met Lexi. She was 18. He had pulled up to the club house just in time to see her storming out. He didn't know it at the time. but Tara had been the reason for her anger then as well. She threw herself onto the picnic table in a huff (sitting on it instead of on the bench) and began digging through her bag. "Son of a bitch!" she shouted, literally stomping her booted foot in a way that on most women would be unattractive and childish, but on her was kind of adorable. He noticed the cigarette in her hand and moved to stand next to her, "need a light?"

His voice was gravely and though they had never spoken Lexi recognized it instantly as belonging to the highly respected and feared Killer. She looked up slowly her blue eyes wide as they met his- almost black. She nodded and he held out his zippo to her flicking it open. The light illuminated her face enough for him to see that her cheeks were flushed- whether from anger or him, he'd never know. She put the cigarette between her lips (currently painted a dark shade of red) and took a deep drag lighting the end. She took a second to inhale and let the soothing smoke fill her lungs. She looked at him sidelong to find that he was still looking at her. She turned to him and smiled, "thanks for the light, I'm Lexi." Her accent threw him completely off balance- and he realized he'd never once heard her say a word- not really surprising as he'd only ever been here for tiny increments of time between jobs and was usually distracted during his down time but club pussy and an equally endless well of booze. "Happy."

He stood by the same picnic table now as he watched her disappear behind the freshly painted reaper on the front door. He made a mental note to ask Gemma who painted it. The technique was flawless. Maybe they could help him design a tattoo to honor his mother. He was too close to the project and struggling to edit and he wanted to get it while she was still around to see it. He'd been struggling with a tattoo concept that did justice to the amazing woman it would represent. He put his cigarette out in the bucket of sand in the middle of the table. He was about to go after the warrior princess (the way she had made short work of Tara had left him adjusting his pants) when the sun caught something lying next to Jax's tire. He looked over the purple sunglasses, relieved to see that they were still in good shape. The last thing he wanted to do was tell Lex that one of her favorite pairs had been damaged. He tucked them in his inner pocket and made for the door.

Before he even pushed open the door he could hear her cussing out the Prospect. "Give me the bottle Half Sac and you don't have to die." The prospect looked slightly terrified as she growled at him. She had hoisted herself up onto the bar and was smacking at him as he put one hand out to keep her away and held the bottle as far away as his other arm would allow him. Tig was obviously torn between laughing his ass of at the situation and being furious at them both. "She's injured Sack, don't do anything you're going to regret," warned her older brother as he sat rummaging through a first aid kit. While Sack was distracted Lexi leaned over under his arm and fished another bottle out from under the bar sticking her tongue out at him as she turned around, planting her padded bum on the glossy hard wood. Tig took a seat on the bar stool in front of her and without a thought she extended her left leg. "So what hurts cupcake?" "Tara's face." Happy couldn't help it, he let out a resounding 'HA' as Tig snorted and almost fell of the bar stool. Half Sack snickered behind the bar busying himself with his usual chores.

Once things had calmed Tig began to inspect her scraped up left thigh. Blood was still streamed down the soft golden flesh in tiny veins. "For real Lex, what else is hurt?" She shrugged nonchalantly taking a sip of her Jack before putting the lid back on and tucking it protectively at her side. The Prospect emerged from the back carrying a larger package of gauze and two ice packs. Lexi put one ice pack on her knuckles and when she wasn't paying attention Tig leaned forward putting pressure on her ankle. Reacting to a shooting pain she kicked him in the shoulder with her right letting out a loud hiss. "Yeah that's what I thought Rocky Balboa." She rolled her eyes, "it's fine Tig." He began to gingerly remove her boot but she fought him yanking it away from him eliciting another hiss from her plump lips. If he hadn't known she'd been in a fight he would have thought she'd been making out behind the office. They were swollen and her pink lipstick was smeared. The tiny split had already closed and hadn't dripped blood at all. The cut on her cheek was just as superficial. Regardless he was sure Gemma would know what was best to prevent scars- the boys didn't really have that problem. Chick's dig scars.

Tig made another grab for boot and she yelped, but dodged once again. Hap rolled his eyes, "don't be a bitch about it," he growled. Her eyes cut to his dark ones, "who the fuck asked you?" she demanded. His gaze immediately became a glare, "watch it Duchess, you forget who you're talking too." She rolled her eyes at him, but took a second to collect herself. She felt guilt poking holes in her anger. The son she was really mad at wasn't even here and these guys didn't deserve her wrath. Still she kind of wanted to light the whole damn place on fire- or maybe fuck someone. Her gaze softened before her eyes began to sparkle with mischief and he knew she wasn't going to apologize but she'd refocused her anger, "Says the baby who pouted for two days when he got those stitches in his shoulder," she goaded. His lips twitched, "I was shot." She rolled her eyes playfully, "it was a flesh wound."

Tig had taken advantage of the distraction and had gingerly removed her boot and peeled back her sock revealing a very swollen and purple ankle as well as a tattoo that Happy had never noticed before. A large tattoo, larger than her foot, was on her left ankle and calf. The style was very similar to the reaper on the door but this one was in a very ornate gilded frame. One hand rested on the handle of a scythe which arched behind the reaper's head and in its hand, where the anarchy symbol usually sat, was a golden crown wrapped around a glowing red heard (the sacred heart). In a banner along the bottom 'family' was inked in a very well done script. This one was packed with far richer colors then the door and he could tell that it was just as fresh and would age beautifully. He was glad it was protected by the leather of her boot. Then it hit him, maybe one of the guys had finally sunk his hooks in her. Maybe her old man was the same one who did the door. He didn't like the idea of that in the slightest. It's not that he didn't trust his brothers- or that he wanted her- of course he didn't want her- he wasn't the settling down type- and she was to pretty- to good- no not for him that was for sure- but in the last four years that he'd known her- she'd already been hurt too much.

"Well," announced Tig, "this is way beyond my abilities. Someone go get Chibs." The Prospect stuttered as he fidgeted with the coaster in his hands. "Um- Chibs is in his room with Emily Duncan. He said not to bug him unless Clay called church or someone was dying in the next five minutes." Tig tossed the ice pack to Happy and grabbed the Prospect by his cut dragging him along, "He'll come running for her you chicken shit." They disappeared toward the dorms as Happy took his place on the stool in front of her.

Happy locked eyes with Lexi as he slid his calloused, masculine, strong right hand under her left knee. Lexi couldn't help the sudden intake of breath, her lips parting ever so slightly. The room suddenly felt way too small. No man had ever made her nervous like Happy did. She had no idea what to do with that. Thank God he wasn't around more because as is, these moments are getting far too frequent. As his hand slid slowly but with purpose down her calf lifting her ankle onto his jean clad knee she held her breath. He lifted it just off his knee sliding the ice pack under to cool it from behind where it looked to be the most bruised. "Hand me that gauze." His voice was slightly deeper than normal- less raspy. She nodded dumbly and then, and then the most embarrassing thing ever, she let out a loud hiccup that was so violent it actually caused her to bounce slightly off the bar. Lexi was mortified; she couldn't look up at him. She hadn't even had warning enough to cover her mouth. Her face immediately began to heat up and she handed him the gauze as quickly as she could before taking a long pull from the bottle of Jack at her side tossing the lid across the room. This day had been exhausting- she had every intention of making it all go away by drinking as much of this bottle as she could. 'At least the hiccup had killed that moment before anyone could walk in on that super sexy eye contact,' she thought.

Her leg was so smooth and warm from the sun. Happy's mind went blank when she bounced- he'd been captivated by the jiggle of her DDs. Really, he had to get ahold of himself. If Tig kept catching him staring like this- it'd be his nuts. Especially now that she had an old man. He had to rein this shit in. Happy didn't like being out of control of anything- with Lexi he felt he was out of control of EVERYTHING. She never followed direction, she was always putting herself in bad situations, she was ever chasing adventure and danger. That he was attached to her in the slightest was dangerous. EVERTHING about Lexi was dangerous for him.

"So what was all of that about?" he distracted as he began to gingerly wipe the blood off of her leg, putting slight pressure on the scrapes to stop the bleeding. "Fucking idiot probably should have done this first," he muttered. Lexi laughed, "yeah well you know my brother- more bullets then brain." Hap smirked nodding his head and continuing to work on her- long golden soft warm- leg. "That stick in Tara's ass has been super-sized lately. It's starting to affect the functionality of her brain." Hap glanced up at her, "but why? Why you?" Lexi scoffed taking another pull off her bottle, "I honestly don't know where this started. She's always hated me, but since she came back- she wants me dead." She took another pull, "Jax definitely isn't helping things. This reminds me I have to find a new place to hide my key." "Wasn't your old man mad when he showed up like that?" Lexi almost shot whiskey out her nose- which burns for a very long time if you've never done it. "What old man? What have you been smoking Hap and can I have some?" Hap reached into his pocket with his left hand using his right to apply light pressure. He fished out a joint and handed it over and she giggled in delight. Flashing back he flicked open his Zippo and lit it for her.

After a deep inhale, holding the smoke in her lungs, "What're you talking about Hap?" her accent continued to thicken with each vice she partook in. He gently tapped her tattoo and then ran a finger firmly down one side of the frame. "OH!" She was becoming more animated; her hands were now flying as she was speaking to him causing some of the booze to slosh out. "No, I got that just for me. It's not a crow. I got shot six months ago, Clay and Gem and Tig and the boys all said I earned my own reaper. I had to make it a little more girly though. I'm just not the kind of girl to rock an oober masculine tattoo." Happy's brain had stopped on the shot part, "see this is what I'm talking about! How the hell did you get shot?" Lexi's eyebrows furrowed as she leaned forward, "what you're talking about?" He shook his head, "How the hell did you get shot?" She leaned back eyeing him suspiciously but in her buzzed state quickly let it go shrugging and smiling, "drive by." She unbuttoned the top button on her blouse allowing her to shift the collar so he could see the vibrant pink shiny new flesh where she had taken the bullet. He hadn't heard of a drive by. "Drive by where?" "Oakland." "What the fuck were you doing in Oakland?" "I had a meeting with a gallery in Oakland. I sold three paintings- Jax took me to a bar after to celebrate." "What the fuck?"

Jax should know better than that.

He had put Lexi in danger.

He had started this thing with Tara too.

Lexi was an artist?

Happy filed it away at the look of confusion on Lexi's face. He'd have to ask around about this when she wasn't around. Something about all of this didn't seem right. What the hell was Jax thinking- or better yet what was Jax thinking with?

Before he could even process all of this new information two things happened: One, Tig, the Prospect and Chibs came laughing and rough housing out of the dorms; two, the front door to the club house was thrown open with a loud BANG. Gemma cut a formidable figure in her bitch heels; large black hobo bag slung over her shoulder. "Little girl, you have a lot of explaining to do!" Lexi was immediately off the bar forgetting her swollen foot. The pain immediately reminded her so she reached out gripping Happy's shoulder for support. He stood and maneuvered her to his stool. The way the two moved with each other was so natural- the all-seeing mother bear quirked an eyebrow, not missing a thing. Happy pulled up a second bar stool and lifter her foot; replacing the ice pack, only when she was situated did he step away. Then again Alexia is family and Happy was notoriously protective of SOA family- especially the women. Though, no one would ever label him a nurturer. Gemma filed this new observation away for a later date.

"You fucking broke the doc's nose! You better have a damn good reason!" Gemma scolded charging toward her beloved pseudo daughter. "Gemma you know me better than that! The bitch started something she didn't have the ass to back up." "Why the fuck would she do that Lex? Jax was at your house last night! That's why!" Lex rolled her eyes, "that's an issue you should take up with your son." Gemma threw her purse on the counter, "I would if I could but he's to busy talking Tara down." Lexi threw her hands up, "this is nuts! Why do I have to defend myself when I was just defending myself!" "Lex, you know I'd love it if you and Jax finally got together, but when you sleep with another woman's old man she has every right to give you hell. You screwed up you should take it!" Lexi, now seeing red, threw that mother fucking bottle of booze against the wall behind Gemma. "I didn't do shit!" The entire club was silent in the wake of the bottles shatter.

Tig came up behind Lex quietly, putting an affectionate and comforting hand on her shoulder. Her chest was heaving from screaming and a tear of rage sank down her cheek. Lexi was not an angry girl- this was just too much anger in one day for her. Chibs turned to the Prospect, "go get me medics bag." Half Sack nodded and slipped out of the room silently, relieved to be anywhere but here. "You know what Gem?" came a low soft lilting Texas accent, "If I had slept with Jax, yes, Tara would have every right. I have never slept with Jax. I don't fucking want him. If I had wanted him I could have had him. Hell, I probably could have had that boy before Tara left, but I certainly could have had him after she left. I. Don't. Want. Him." She took another long deep breath and the queen opened her mouth as if to say something but quickly shut it. "Jax," Lexi was disgusted, "broke into my house last night. I had no idea he was there until the morning. I am sick. I am sick and tired of your fucking son putting me in the middle." Lexi looked up from where her eyes had been glued to her lap. Making eye contact with Gemma, Gemma felt her spine go cold at a look that was violent and fed up. "Tara jumped me- pulled me off the bike- Jax did nothing- I defended myself. That is the last time I am saying it to you Gemma. Believe who you want." Gemma sat down in the nearest chair with a dramatic sigh.

"I'm sorry honey." Lexi closed her eyes and took a deep breathe trying to calm herself. Happy noticed that her hands were clenched and shaking. Chibs made his move then, the medic's bag appearing in his hand. Got to give it to that kid, he had come and gone with no one noticing. Chibs moved to Lexi's side examining her scrapes. "We need to clean these honey and then we need to take a look at that ankle, see if it's broken." Lexi nodded allowing the Scott to clean and bandage the wound on her side in silence but not before she scooped up Happy's abandoned beer on the bar and downing it in one go. "When I know what's goin on with your ankle, I'll give you something for the pain and to chill your nerves love." Lexi gave him a thin smile but still did not talk.

From her spot at a table Gemma lit a cigarette massaging her temples as she puffed and puffed. The boys could see the gears in her head working- it was obvious that something else was about to go terribly wrong for Lexi. This day fucking sucked.


End file.
